Stolen
by EHCFullestFangirl
Summary: Emma and Killian have two daughters, a 12 year old named Charlotte, and little Layla, who is only 9months old. What will happen when one of the beloved family members is stolen? Captainswan Future Fic.
1. chapter 1

**Aloha everyone!!! I am back at it with this new story!! This story is a continuation of the _Where is He?_ and _Family is Everything_ "series". If you haven't read those stories, you can still read this one, but I would recommend reading those two first. Here's the things you need to know if you haven't read them -**

 **Killian and Emma have two daughters- Charlotte(12 y.o. and main POV) and Layla(9 months at start)**

 **Henry is about 30 and has moved out of Storybrook**

 **Happy belated Thanksgiving to those here in the States, and I hope everyone is having a great start to their holiday season (whichever holidays you celebrate)** **Enjoy!!**

 **Ps- I started this story before start of season 7 so it's not gonna line up...**

"Good morning, love," Dad greeted as he glanced up to see me coming down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Hi, Daddy." I approached the table, and, standing next to him, looked over his shoulder at what he was reading. Picking up the newspaper, and glancing at the headline, I asked,

"Hey what's this? New villain in Storybrook?"

Dad looked up at me.

"Mmmm, I don't think it's true. We haven't had a villain around here in years – these journalists are just probably faking a story for the publicity," he responded, putting his arm around my waist.

"Oh."

I tossed the paper back on the table just as we heard more footsteps coming down the stairs. Mom came around the corner of the railing, holding Layla on her hip. Pulling out a chair, she sat down next to my dad.

"Lottie, will you grab the bottle out of the fridge?"

Of course. No 'good morning'. No hug, no kiss. Only 'Get this for Layla.'

I let out a frustrated sigh (which neither of my

parents heard) before retrieving a bottle from the fridge and passing it off to my dad.

Layla was about 9 1/2 months now. She was getting close to being able to stand( with help, obviously), and my mom still didn't want her going to daycare. She claimed that Layla is magic was unpredictable. She had only had 4 more outbursts since that day at Granny's , and Aunt Gina didn't think that her magic would be completely developed or controllable until she was around five years old. Personally, I thought that mom just didn't want to let her go. The bond between the two was insane. Layla loved my dad, too, but she was a 100% mama's girl (I was the opposite). It didn't help that mom was so attached to her, which I think was mostly due to how we lost Finley all those months ago.

I picked up my breakfast, some cereal and fruit. I was never really hungry this early – I had to wake up an extra hour earlier this year since mom was here with Layla and couldn't take me to school.

Mom put Layla in to the highchair next to her, and slid the tray on. She placed some freshly cut banana onto the tray. Banana was Lay's absolute favorite food. She immediately picked up a chunk with her little chubby baby fingers and smeared it all over her face. We all cracked up laughing, which made her giggle. It was moments like these that, even though they frustrated me, I realized was so lucky to have my family.

"Lottie, bus will be here in a few minutes," dad reminded me gently.

"Yep, I'll get my stuff," I replied, standing up to take my dishes to the sink.

"Wait." Mom interrupted me. "Before you do that, I have some exciting news.." She said, barely being able to contain a smile.

 _Oh goodness... If she is pregnant again..._ I thought. She interrupted me before I could think of more possibilities.

" I just talked to Henry… And he's coming to visit from Boston!"

I couldn't help but break into a big smile. "Yay!" I cheered.

"How nice," dad said, standing up to kiss mom on the temple. "I know how much you've been wanting to see him."

She smiled and leaned into him

as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

I absolutely loved when Henry visited. He had come by only one since Layla was born, so it had been a while. He was so sweet, caring, and an amazing big brother. Plus, he always put mom in a great mood.

"He is staying for four nights next week, and he said he can't wait to see everyone!" Mom added.

"Does aunt Gina know he's coming?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't told her, so I don't think so, that's definitely something on my to do list."

"Well, I was just thinking, maybe I could just go home with Jason after school, and I could tell them both then?"

She thought for moment as I sat with a pleading expression on my face.

"I guess it's all right, as long as your dad can pick you up on his way home from work."

I turned to my dad. "Can you?"

He rolled his eyes as he pretended to be frustrated, but couldn't hold back a smile.

"I'll try."

"Yes!" I grabbed my backpack as the bus came into view through the front window. "Bye, Dad, love you." I leaned in as he kissed my forehead.

"Love you too, darling." I took a few steps forward to my mom.

"Love you, too," I said, kissing both her and Layla on the cheek.

"Have a good day sweetheart." She called after me as I hurried down the steps before I missed the bus .

Like any normal school day, the day seemed pretty long (except for my grandma's class, which I actually enjoyed).

It was a great feeling as I hopped into the familiar front passenger seat of aunt Gina's Mercedes, forcing Jason to take the backseat.

"Charlotte! What a wonderful surprise!". Regina exclaimed as we turned out of the school parking lot.

"Well, I hope it's not a problem I came. My dad's gonna pick me up and around an hour, I just really wanted to hang out with you guys for a little bit."

Aunt Gina smiled.

"Of course it's not a problem, Lottie. It's always great to see you."

Many people have tried to tell me how evil Regina once was- The Evil Queen. They told me of all the murders, curses, and unhappiness she had caused. I believe that she may have once done all those things, but I really think having her own child changed her. Henry did too, of course, but Jason really

changed her whole way of thinking. My while family agreed, because she is so sweet now. She and my mom appearantly used to be bitter enemies, but now they were so close that she was considered my _Aunt_ Gina. We drove up to the house, where we parked, and walked inside.

I took in a deep breath. The smell of the Mills' household was pretty undescribable. It was mostly Apple, with a slight hint of cinnamon. But there is a faint smell of vanilla, along with what can only be described as a fresh breeze.

It had been a while since I've been here. It seems like everything got 10 times more hectic after Layla was born. I set my backpack down by the door as Aunt Gina walked toward the kitchen.

"You two sit down and I'll make some apple cider."

I couldn't help but smile. The only time I _ever_ drink cider (my side of the family were more of cocoa kinda people) or got waited on, was at the Mills'.

Aunt Gina came back a few minutes later carrying three mugs in her hands, which she sat on the coffee table. Jason and I both grabbed one, and I leaned

back on the couch. I took a sip and let the hot cider heat my throat.

Setting the mug back down, I set up again and began to talk.

"So, one of the reasons I came was to share some really exciting news with you all…" I started.

"If your mother is pregnant again… I just don't know if anyone can go through that for a second time." She said.

"No, no, no. My mom is _not_ pregnant again."

Aunt Gina sighed.

"Good, we would have to wrap her up in bubble wrap."

I laughed at the thought of how protective my whole family would be if we found out my mom was pregnant again.

"What I came to tell you was that we got a call from Henry…" I waited as a smile already began to form on Aunt Gina's face.

"He's coming to visit next week!"

Aunt Gina gasped.

"Yay! Oh my gosh that's amazing." I looked to Jason.

"Cool!" He said smiling. We spent the next 20 minutes listening to Aunt Gina's amazing stories about Henry as a kid. My personal favorite was the one of him learning to read, which I already heard 100 times, but his cuteness never got old.

All too soon, the doorbell rang. Regina popped up from her seat.

"Emma?" I heard her say before hugging my mom.

"This is an amazing surprise, but I was expecting hook. Don't tell me something is wrong?"

I felt my blood turn cold and my heart start to beat at the thought of this. The _last_ thing we needed was another adventure like the one when I was 11...

My mom smiled. "Everything is fine, he just got caught up at the station, so I thought I just come instead. Layla is waiting in the car."

Aunt Gina peeked around her to blow a kiss towards the car. I grabbed my backpack and walked over to meet my mom on the porch.

"Bye Jason, see you tomorrow. Bye aunt Gina. Thank you so much for having me."

"Anytime," she said, and giving me a side hug.

"By the way, Emma, Lottie told me about Henry. I can't wait!"

"I know! I don't think Violet is coming, but it'll be so nice to catch up."

We both smiled and waved as we climbed into the car. I set my backpack next to Layla in the backseat before hopping upfront with mom.

"Hey Mommy." I said, smiling.

"Hi Lottie." She said back

""And hey to you too, Missy." I said, tickling

one of Layla's bare feet. I loved hanging out with my mom, even if it was for the five minute car ride back home. I know she stressed with the baby, so I try not to blame her for not always being caught up with me. As I got home, and settled in for the night, I realized that I absolutely couldn't wait for Henry to get here!

 **There ya go!!! I know that was a pretty boring first chap but there is much more drama to come. Also, I'm trying to include more actual Captainswan moments in this story than my previous ones. I think I will probably post every Saturday or Sunday, but that'll get more consistent as the story goes on. Thanks for reading!!!**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I am so cliche for saying this, but i am so, so sorry about the lack of updates with this story. Busy life has gotten in the way, but i have definitely not given up on this story. I am going to try to start it back up again with weekly updates, probably every Sunday. I hope you all had a great New Year's Eve and have a great start to 2018! Please enjoy this chapter of pure fluff and cheesiness.**

 _The black fairy let out a cackle as she cast a sheild. Her magic spewed in trails coming from her right hand, and in her left, Fiona cradled a small baby. The child had platinum blonde hair like her mother and sapphire blue eyes like her father. She wailed in distress at the unfamiliar arms of the fairy. Suddenly, the fairy snapped and black smoke enveloped both of them, cutting them off from the baby's pleading parents forever. The last sound that rang out was the loud cry of the sweet baby screaming even louder..._

Emma shot up in bed, sweat dripping down her forehead, breath rugged, tears forming in her eyes. She let a sob escape her before promptly turning to Killian, who was sleeping beside her, and tightly wrapping her arms around him. She felt him take in a sharp breath in result of suddenly being hugged awake. He blinked slowly as he woke up.

"Em?," he said, realizing the situation in front of him.

"Love, what is it? What's the matter?" He said, sitting up, and by default, moving her up too. She hugged him even tighter and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Instead of pressing her for more information, he pulled her more into his lap and ran his fingers through her hair, letting her lean her head against his chest, waiting for her to stop sobbing. He rubbed delicate circles on her bare back and planted soft kisses to her temple.

After another minute or so, he asked again.

"Emma love, what's wrong?"

No answer.

"Did you have another dream?"

She nodded into his chest.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

She nodded again and slowly sat up, moving herself back under the blankets, still keeping one leg draped over Killian's thighs. He took her hand as she gathered a deep breath. Killian knew that Emma had really suffered form nightmares ever since the Final Battle all those years ago, and they had only gotten worse after her accident and the death of their son a few months before.

"It was Layla..." she started. "A-And the Black Fairy. The Black Fairy took her and she was crying for us, but we couldn't get to her.."

Suddenly Emma kicked off her covers. "I've gotta go see her." She stood up, pulling on one of Killian's shirts to cover her bra. Killian leaned forward in an attempt to stop her, but realized his efforts were useless. Emma was extremely stubborn, and obviously wasn't going to feel better until she was positive Layla was safe.

Emma quietly hurried out of her room and down to the end of the hallway where Layla's nursery was. She just stood in the doorway for a few seconds, relief washing over her as she admired the youngest of her beautiful daughters.

Layla was lying peacefully on her stomach, small hands curled into fists near her face. Her small, rosebud-shaped lips where slightly open, deep breaths passing through them.

As Emma stood there, Layla began to stir, letting a small whimper ecscape her lips. Emma didn't hesitate, swooping into her room, and gently lifting her daughter up as she began to cry.

"Sh, Sh, Sh, Mommy's here, baby." Emma placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as she cradled her tight to her own chest. "Mommy's got you and I'm never gonna let you go"

Charlotte awoke peacefully to the light streaming in through her window. Rolling over, she saw her alarm clock read _10:34._ She was shocked. She hadn't slept this late since her sister was born.

She took in a deep breath, basking in the silence. For some reason, she realized, it wasn't so satisfying anymore. Maybe she had just grown to like the noise.

Rolling out of bed she threw all the pillows back on her bed, and pulled on some socks and a light sweatshirt before going downstairs to say good morning to her family.

Turning the corner, she heard her Dad's voice. "Well, I am sure she'll be up in a few minutes. We let her sleep a little later since Emma was already up with this little lass this morning."

 _Who was he talking to?_ She wondered. Then another thought occurred to her. _It couldn't be..._

She raced downstairs, hand sliding along the banister, trying not to fall on the slippery, wood floor in her sock feet. The sight at the bottom of the stairs made her smile with joy.

Her mother was seated next to her big brother, Henry, and Layla sat in Killian's lap in the chair next to them.

"Henry!" She said happily, running over to hug him . He looked up suddenly and smiled as he saw her.

"Lottie" he said back, barely having time to see her face before she launched herself into his arms .

Emma watched the scene with pure happiness. Never in a million years would she have thought that her life would turn out as amazing as this. Her three, perfect, beautiful children so happy to see each other. her wonderful husband by her side in their gorgeous house. Looking at the scene, Emma couldn't wait for the next few days to spend time with this family.

 **Thanks for reading! Review, favorites, and follows are appreciated!**

 **Xoxo Ella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! If possible, I think that this chapter may be even more fluffy than the last one. The actual drama for this story is probably gonna start around chapter five or six, but to be honest, I actually really like writing fluffy stuff...hmmmmm. ;) Stay tuned for next week**

"Ma, ga, ma, da" Layla rambled.

"Good girl, Lay, " Emma praised from the blanket she was seated on in the grassy field. She watched in joy as her eldest son, Henry, joined Charlotte, Jason, Killian, and Robin in a game of soccer. Regina sat next to her, both of their legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, propping themselves up with their arms behind them. Layla sat in between them, chubby little hands trying to pick up and eat the Cherios Emma had placed on the blanket one by one. Emma was a bit surprised that she wasn't trying to crawl around and escape the grasp of any adult- she had been going through a rebellious phase.

It had been a two days since Henry's arrival, and the quality time she had gotten with her family was amazing. Today they had decided to take a little time outside due to the gorgeous Maine day.

As the soccer game came to a close, the players joined the ladies on their big blanket.

Robin sat next to Regina, who automatically moved into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her middle as she put on her sunglasses and put her own hands on top of his. Henry sat next to them, in between Charlotte and Jason, who were both in awe of their older brother.

As everyone was seated, and Killian walked over to the blanket, he saw just how beautiful his true love looked. The sunshine glistened off of her golden blonde hair as she laughed and smiled with their family. He experienced no greater joy than seeing Emma happy. She was such an incredible person and deserved all the happiness in the world.

Everyone was having conversations amongst themselves as Killian sat down next to Emma and said quietly, "You are so very beautiful."

She smiled "Why do you say that?" She asked in response.

He smiled back. "Because it's true."

They shared a quick peck on the lips before being interrupted by Layla attempting to crawl into Killian's lap. "Well hello there, lass". He responded, picking her up underneath the arms (careful not to scratch her delicate, baby skin with his hook) and twirling her around in the air above his head. She instantly smiled and giggled, which made Emma smile, too. One of Emma's hands rested on Killian's bicep as she leaned her head on his shoulder, watching their baby girl sweetly from below.

He finally lowered her down, back into Emma's lap, and Emma took off Layla's shoes (which she absolutely hated wearing) so her little, chubby toes could feel the soft grass.

As everyone talked, Regina hopped up off of Robin's lap and opened the basket she had brought along. Since they had already had lunch before they came, she took out some glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider. After passing the glasses around, she poured a little bit of cider for each person. Everyone raised their glasses up as Regina raised hers high and said, "A toast to our beloved Henry...that he is finally home."

"Cheers", they all called, clanking their glasses with one another before taking a sip of the cider.

Emma sighed as she set down Layla's diaper bag near the door and collapsed onto their couch. She was wiped out after today. Once they were done with their cider, the boys and Charlotte played a few more games of soccer, before it was decided they should head to Granny's for dinner. Emma, Killian, and Layla were just arriving home, and Charlotte had wanted to stay over at Regina's, where Henry was staying tonight, so she could spend more time with him and Jason.

"Emma, love, I believe we still have to give the lass a bath before we go to bed," Killian gently reminded her as he walked through the door carrying their daughter.

"I know," she said facedown into the pillow.

Pulling herself up off the couch, she opened her arms to hold her baby girl as Killian went upstairs to start the bath water.

Hi there, sweet girl." Emma said to Layla, kissing the top of her head and walking up the stairs to meet Killian.

Emma sat down on the closed toilet with Layla in her lap and began to undress her. When the water was warm enough, Emma plopped Layla into the bath and she immediately began to cry.

"Layla, honey.." Emma attempted to comfort her. Both Killian and Emma knelt down by the side of the tub. "Layla, you love baths, baby, what's wrong?" Emma said, talking to Layla, trying to distract her from the fact that Killian was currently rinsing her face gently with water. After getting through all the necessities of a bath and a still-crying Layla, Killian gently picked Layla up and handed her to his wife, who was already ready with a warm towel.

"There we go." Emma said as she wrapped Layla tightly in the towel and kissing her soft cheek. Soon, her cries turned to sniffles and she relaxed against her mother's touch.

"All better now, aren't we, love." Killian said, bending down to kiss Layla's head.

Emma caried Layla down the hall and into her nursery to get her into some warm pajamas. She picked out some white ones with little yellow ducks that Snow had given them a few weeks ago. After she was changed, Emma handed her off to Killian, who usually read her a story, and she went to heat up a bottle.

Killian liked to read stories from Henry's book, which they had been given a copy when Charlotte was born. Tonight he decided to read the story of Snow and Charming meeting each other. A few minutes later, Emma came back with a bottle which Killian let Layla hold while he finished the story. Before he knew it, Layla had finished her bottle and fallen asleep in his arms, and Emma was drifting off next to him, head on his shoulder.

"Emma, darling, we have got to go to our room. I don't want you to have to sleep on Layla's couch."

She groaned and stood up with Killian. He gently placed Layla down into her crib and both parents said goodnight with a kiss to the cheek.

"We love you, Layla." Emma said, leaving the room and turning off the light.

Once in their room, Emma did not hesitate to climb right into bed and fall asleep. After taking off his hook, changing clothes, and turning off the lights, Killian also got in bed.

Not knowing if she could hear him, he leaned down and kissed his wife on the temple, saying, "I love you, swan."

He heard a quiet, " I love you, too." Before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are appreciated!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Ella**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay okay okay here we go with the cliche... *ooh that rhymes*. I'm so sorry this hasn't been uploaded in so long and I promise that I'm not done with this story. I am very busy, especially during winter time, so hopefully I can find time during the spring to write. Anyway, this chapter is short but better than nothing so enjoy!**

As Emma watched her youngest daughter on the floor of their living room, the thought occurred to her that she had barely gotten to see her oldest daughter lately. With Layla needing more attention as she gets older and Henry's temporary return to Storrybook, she felt as though she and Charlotte were just ships passing in the night.

"Maybe it would be nice to have some sort of girl's night," she thought to herself.

She was interrupted by Layla tugging on the bottom of her pants. Emma slowly lifter Layla up by her hands so that, with her assistance, Layla was standing. She and Killian had both been encouraging her to stand and even take a few steps with something holding her up. Her first steps were approaching, as she was only a little younger than 11 months.

After a few minutes of Emma walking Layla around the carpet, Killian arrived home with Charlotte. Emma hugged her daughter.

"Missed you, baby," she said sweetly, kissing Charlotte's head. "How was Aunt Gina's?" She asked.

"Super fun," Charlotte responded, walking over to the kitchen." We played games and hung out allll night."

"Well, how would you feel about another night out?"

"What do you mean," Charlotte answered, looking up from the jar of peanut butter she was currently attempting to stick a spoon into.

"Well, I haven't even talked to your father about it," she said, gesturing towards Killian, who was saying hello to their other daughter in the living room, "but I think it would be fun if you, me, and maybe grandma had a night out. It's been so long since we've gotte to hang out just the older girls."

"Oh my gosh, that sounds amazing!", Charlotte announced with enthusiasm. She was glad that it wasn't just her who noticed the gap forming between her and her mother. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I haven't officially decided, but I was thinking maybe dinner at Granny's and then a movie?"

"Oooh, that sounds perfect!," Charlotte said, smiling.

"Good," Emma said, also smiling in happiness at her daughter. "Killian, does that sound okay?" She said, taking a few steps into their living room and sitting on the arm of the couch. "Can you stay with Layla tonight?"

"Of course love, the lass and I will have a great time at home," he said, looking back down at Layla and tickling her to cause a fit of happy shrieks and giggles.

 **Few hours later**

Charlotte descended down the stairs in some skinny jeans, a grey sweater, and her favorite leather jacket that, many years ago, was Emma's.

"Ready, Lottie?" Emma asked as she too put on her leather jacket.

"Yep."

"Okay, well I guess we're ready!" She focused her attention on Layla. "Goodbye Lay, mommy loves you," she said, kissing her baby girl who was currently held by Killian. "Bye Kil," she said next, not forgetting a goodbye for her husband. "Call me if you need _anything,"_ Emma said seriously.

"Don't worry Emma, we will be quite alright," he said with a reassuring smile.

Next, Charlotte came over, giving both her sister and her father a kiss before hopping off to join her mom.

Emma turned the key to the bugs she said, "Next stop, girl's night at Granny's!"

Killian watched his wife and eldest daughter walk together to the car before closing the front door. He looked down at his other daughter in his arms.

"Well, love, we are going to have plenty of our own fun tonight, aren't we?"

Layla smiled in agreement as Killian bopped her little nose and walked toward the kitchen.

 **That's all, folks. Pretty short and not great quality but best I could do for today. Hopefully this will help get me back into the swing of things. Btw, how is everyone liking season seven so far? I have to say, I wasn't really into it, and stopped watching for a while, but I've been able to catch up (mostly) over the past few days of spring break. I still have two more episodes to watch before I'm completely caught up but right now I'm actually really liking it. Not as good as the old Once, but genuinely entertaining in my opinion. I would recommend it if you haven't watched season 7. Also EXTREMELY excited for Emma's return in the finale and hope to get a glimpse of Captainswan baby!!!! Check out the adorable behind the scene pics on the cast's instagrams and twitters if you haven't already, and have a good rest of your night! Thanks for reading! Xoxo Ella**


End file.
